


На девятнадцать миллиметров правее сердца

by Puhospinka



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action, Drama, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Mini, Missing Scene, Parent/Child Incest, Rating: PG13, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Puhospinka/pseuds/Puhospinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исида хочет вернуть себе способности квинси</p>
            </blockquote>





	На девятнадцать миллиметров правее сердца

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на Фандомную битву 2012, команда fandom Bleach.  
> Сюжет принадлежит 226 главе манги ([рус.](http://wmanga.ru/starter/manga_chapter/bleach/26/226) | [eng](http://www.mangareader.net/94-680-5/bleach/chapter-226.html)).  
> Бета — Becky Thatcher

Рюкен был паршивым учителем и так себе отцом. Еще он отвратительно готовил, курил приторные сигареты, от дыма которых першило в горле, и считал деньги главным мерилом успеха. В сущности, Рюкен, олицетворяя то, что презирал Исида, умудрялся влиять на его жизнь больше, чем кто-либо другой. 

Например, когда-то Исида думал, что если хорошо себя вести и слушаться отца, они станут немного ближе друг другу. Будут разговоры по душам, скупые прикосновения и самая капелька тепла. К пятнадцати годам он выяснил, что сбывшиеся желания ведут в ад, и ну его к черту. 

Стоя перед входом отцовской клиники, Исида понимал — жизнь его так ничему и не научила.

 

В ночной час в коридорах госпиталя тихо и пустынно, насколько может быть тихо и пустынно в большом лечебном центре: от стен отражаются торопливые шаги дежурной медсестры, где-то далеко звонит телефон, гудит кондиционер, а с площадки, ведущей к пожарной лестнице, невнятно доносится разговор то ли уставших нянечек, то ли больных – нарушителей режима. В потусторонней тишине переходов звуки казались чужеродными, словно не принадлежали этому миру. Так же, как и сам Исида. 

Перед лифтом он затормозил, оглядываясь — коридор приглушенно светился, раздражая своей неяркостью, по забытой передвижной ширме скользила рябь сквозняка. Каждый раз, спускаясь в подвал, Исида шагал в преисподнюю.

Лифт отсчитывал этажи, спускаясь все ниже, лицо в зеркале напротив казалось бескровным. Мягкий перелив сигнала и толчок остановки заставил вздрогнуть. За то время, что дверцы лифта разъезжались, Исида успел взять себя в руки. В конце концов, это просто тренировка. Обычная тренировка из уже десятка ей подобных. Абсолютно бессмысленная, совершенно бесполезная и отчаянно болезненная.

Он поправил очки, вскинул голову и развернул плечи. Шелест мягких подошв нарушил тишину едва освещенного подвала. Прачечная, моторный цех, грузовой отдел. Исида остановился перед дверью с надписью «Архив» и набрал цифровой код. Сердце выстукивало беспокойную дробь, и Исида торопливо вытер ладони о брюки. Впрочем, стараться не имело смысла: Рюкен заметит его нервозность, окатит отточенным годами взглядом «Мой сын — неудачник» и отвернется.

Он глубоко вздохнул и потянул на себя дверь, щелкнувшую замком. Плечи шире, губы сжаты, шаг уверен.

Рюкен сидел за столом и писал. Белая растрепанная челка закрывала глаза, и он периодически встряхивал головой, отбрасывая волосы. Исида молчал, и гнетущая тишина раздражала все больше с каждой прожитой секундой. Чтобы отвлечься, он считал свой пульс.

— Не стой столбом.

Рюкен не открывался от записей, тонкая серебристая ручка летала по белому полю, оставляя малочитаемые закорючки.

Исида посмотрел на неприметную дверь позади Рюкена.

— Раздевайся, — раздраженно сказал тот и поднял глаза.

Исида был готов, он всегда готов — так ему кажется. Но сердце проваливается в живот, а на коже выступает испарина каждый раз, когда Рюкен обливает его тягучим взглядом, таким холодным, что Исиде мерещится запах мяты.

Исида снял форменный пиджак и небрежно бросил на пустой стул у стены. Жилет лег туда же. Остальная одежда не помешает, но Рюкен настаивал на расстегнутой рубашке. Он продолжил писать, и Исида молча толкнул дверь. Бесполезно спрашивать, когда отец присоединится — это тоже часть тренировки. Нужно всегда быть начеку. Он нащупал спрятанные на поясе трубки с рейши — его единственный шанс продержаться против Рюкена дольше, чем тот успеет сказать «Ты идиот».

В огромном помещении холодно, изо рта вырываются едва заметные облачка пара. Теплый крест соскользнул с пальцев, покачиваясь на тонкой цепочке, и Исида сжал кулак.

Под ложечкой сосала пустота, порождая ярость и бессилие, обнаженную грудь обдувал сквозняк. Исида вышел на середину огромного пространства и запрокинул голову. Через узкие окна, расположившиеся под самым потолком, падал лунный свет. Оттуда же широкими потоками текла рейши — Исида не чувствовал ее, не видел ни крупицы, но знал, что она есть. 

Пустота в груди делала его беспомощным. И он в очередной раз задумался, все ли правильно сделал, когда поставил на кон самого себя, свою суть. Каждый раз он осторожно вытягивал из сознания эту мысль, обдумывал ее и облегченно выдыхал — никаких сомнений. Есть вещи, которые стоят любых потерь. Он цеплялся за это понимание, словно утопающий за надежный канат.

С момента, когда Рюкен сказал ему о возможности возвращения сил, Исида прислушивался, присматривался к себе. Его тело — это замок, к которому нужно подобрать ключик. Он словно просеивал ощущения сквозь тонкое сито, перебирал малейшие изменения в себе — искал тот зазор, который позволил бы отпереть дверь без помощи Рюкена. И каждый раз терпел неудачу. «Уворачивайся, — сказал Рюкен, — и способности вернутся. Беги, — пообещал он, — и станешь прежним».

Скрипнула дверь. Исида напрягся, оценивая, как Рюкен шагает, едва слышно постукивая каблуками по бетонному полу. Атакует? Не атакует? От сигаретного дыма запершило в горле, и Исида перевел дыхание. Он не доставит отцу такого удовольствия, он не покажет своего раздражения.

Рюкен обошел его по кругу, поблескивая стеклами очков. Глаз не было видно, Исида даже думал, что это какое-то особое умение Рюкена. Остановился напротив, небрежно сунул руки в карманы брюк и тряхнул челкой.

— Как успехи? — сейчас стекла очков казались прозрачными, из-за них насмешливо блестели темные глаза.

Исида скрипнул зубами. Никак.

— Ты знаешь, — ответил он сдержанно и поправил очки. Рюкен кинул окурок на пол и медленно раздавил каблуком. — И не трудись напоминать, каким именно идиотом надо оказаться, чтобы потерять способности по столь ничтожному поводу, — холодно добавил он.

— Хоть чему-то ты научился, — удовлетворенно кивнул Рюкен и шагнул вперед.

Шагнул по-особенному, вскидывая голову и разворачивая плечи. От этого шага по телу Исиды прокатилась дрожь, а в горле пересохло. Он хотел одновременно броситься навстречу и убежать сломя голову. Но лишь застыл неподвижно, слушая, как двигается отец. А потом Исида закрыл глаза, и это тоже было сигналом. 

Рюкен подошел бесшумно — Исида чувствовал его приближение только по колебанию воздуха. Теплое дыхание согрело щеку, на затылок легла ладонь. Исида знал — у Рюкена тонкие подвижные пальцы хирурга, такие чуткие, что способны уловить пульс через три слоя одежды. От него пахло табаком и мятой, и Исида застыл. По позвоночнику спускались мурашки, рождаемые прикосновением. А потом он беспомощно ткнулся лбом Рюкену в грудь, впитывая размеренный стук сердца.

Душила иррациональная до слез надежда — вдруг сейчас Рюкен что-нибудь скажет, что-нибудь такое, что приободрит, позволит понять, как преодолеть пустоту внутри себя, намекнет, что все не так плохо, и победа близка.

— У тебя тахикардия, — сухо уронил Рюкен и снова закурил. — Успокойся.

Исида отстранился, отчаянно краснея и злясь на собственную слабость — насмешливый взгляд Рюкена распотрошил его от горла до паха, и Исида сжал кулаки. Да пошел ты к черту, сволочь!

Словно в замедленной съемке с запястья отца соскользнул серебряный крест. Три движения маятника — вправо — влево — снова вправо — поделились на три удара сердца. Невидимые потоки рейши разорвали тонкие грани креста, материализуясь в пульсирующий синим пламенем лук. Почему он может, а Исида — нет? Злость омыла тело, мышцы взорвались адреналиновой яростью. Сначала — бежать.

Исида прыгал, едва уворачиваясь от вспыхивающих прямо перед ним стрел — сил хватало, чтобы разглядеть их только на таком расстоянии. Он угадывал, куда будет направлена атака, по едва уловимым поворотам кисти Рюкена, по движению его зрачков. Стрелы врезались в стены и беззвучно вязли, растворялись в бетоне. Исида мчался вдоль периметра, сберегая дыхание. Его шанс одолеть отца — в неожиданной атаке. И в серебряных трубках с запечатанной рейши, которые сохранились у него из прошлой жизни. Трубок оставалось мало, сил — и того меньше.

Стрела обожгла плечо, и Исида врезался в стену. Боль пронзила позвоночник, по спине потекла кровь, пропитывая рубашку. Неудовлетворительно. Его план — единственный, который он смог придумать на эту тренировку: обойтись без ранений, вымотать Рюкена, а потом устроить ему ловушку при помощи запечатанных трубок с рейши — летел к чертям. Спину саднило, похоже, он прилично содрал кожу. Его зацепило уже тремя стрелами и взрывом одной отбросило, заставив пропахать боком по полу. Хорошо, что прикрыл руками голову и спас очки, плохо, что этим самым рукам досталось.

Рюкен увеличил скорость и количество стрел, и Исида понял — не успевает. В таком темпе он продержится еще пять, максимум, десять минут. Пришла пора выкладывать козыри, но он колебался. Увернувшись от очередной атаки, он помчался по кругу, увеличивая расстояние между собой и Рюкеном. Нужно сосредоточиться. Наваливалась слабость, свинцовой тяжестью сковывая мышцы. Не та приятная усталость, после которой хочется взлететь, а тяжелая, мутная, поднимающаяся откуда-то изнутри. От этой усталости подгибались ноги и дрожали руки, она подталкивала к одному — сдаться.

Исида потряс головой: Рюкен стоял, сунув руку в карман, второй небрежно держал лук. Исида незаметно нащупал серебряную трубку — одну из трех оставшихся. Иногда самый простой шаг — самый действенный. Главное, все сделать быстро.

Он глубоко вздохнул, провел рукой с зажатой в кулаке трубкой по лицу, делая вид, что вытирает пот. Сейчас Рюкен расслабился настолько, насколько вообще мог расслабиться во время боя. Пора!

Обломки трубки разлетелись, голубоватые частицы рейши выплеснулись волной, формируя лук. В ладонях отдалось знакомое чувство обладания, словно Исида на миг ощутил себя заполненным и целым, а после думать стало некогда. Первый выстрел ушел в молоко — Рюкен взвился в воздух, все так же не вынимая руку из кармана, а стрела взбила бетонный пол мелкой крошкой. Три следующие стрелы Исида послал почти одновременно — целясь в точку над головой Рюкена. Есть! Загнанный в ловушку, тот вынужден был блокировать одну из атак рукой. Это шанс! Исида описал полукруг, пуская стрелу за стрелой в отца. Полыхающие росчерки частиц складывались в узор, образуя над головой Рюкена купол. Тот наливался зеленью, рассыпая искры.

В момент, когда купол сформировался, Исида выкрикнул:

— Волькор!

Взрыв накрыл половину ангара, ослепил зеленым пламенем, ударил по ушам высоким, на грани слышимости, свистом. Сила отдачи бросила Исиду на пол, вышибая дух. Когда рассеялся дым и осыпалась бетонная крошка, Исида сквозь залепившую стекла очков пыль увидел Рюкена: тот стоял, по-прежнему держа руку в кармане, смотрел раздраженно и разочарованно. Исида ударил кулаком по полу. Он подобрался так близко!

Гудели вентиляторы, потрескивал остывающий бетон, четко и размеренно звучали шаги. Исида с трудом поднялся на колени, вытер изодранным рукавом лицо, заодно стирая грязь с очков. Плечо полыхало болью — когда он успел поймать эту стрелу? Исида стоял, покачиваясь, и держал спину прямо — на остатках гордости. На остатках чертовой гордости квинси, потому что больше ничего у него не было.

Обломки серебряной трубки впивались в исцарапанный бок, облако выпущенной рейши облизывало его, растворяясь в воздухе. Исиду накрыла злость — осталась последняя трубка. Но Рюкену об этом знать не стоит. Иначе отец просто прикончит его. Трубки позволяли строить планы: Исида мог рассчитывать на ловушку, мог дожидаться, когда Рюкен оступится. 

— Сколько трубок ты умудрился спрятать? — Рюкен приближался неторопливо, описывая полукруг. Под подошвами поскрипывала каменная крошка. — Ты так осторожен…

Исида тяжело дышал, смаргивая пот, почему-то мерзли руки и ноги. Холод растекался от кистей и ступней, сковывая движение. Понемногу начинал бить озноб. 

— Звучит так, будто считаешь меня трусом.

Последняя трубка. Исида откашлялся и сглотнул. Пусть только подойдет поближе….

— Совершенно верно.

Рюкен поднял лук. Пальцы дрогнули, между ними начала формироваться стрела. Пространство вокруг ломалось и потрескивало, рейши спрессовывалась и уплотнялась, вытягиваясь.

Живот сжался от страха. Если Исида не увернется, ему конец. Пальцы Рюкена тронули призрачную тетиву, и время понеслось с бешеной скоростью. Собрав остатки сил, Исида помчался, уходя от стрелы, бросаясь то вправо, то влево. Скорости уже не хватало даже на то, чтобы нормально маневрировать. Голубое пламя взорвалось над головой, опалив руку, которая повисла плетью. По плечу потекла кровь, уши заложило. Исида прижался к испещренной попаданиями стене, мучительно хватая воздух ртом.

— Да что с тобой?! — Загремел Рюкен. — Ты называешь это скоростью? Ты так уворачиваешься? Это и есть твой максимум? Все, на что ты годишься?

Исида плевать хотел на свой максимум. Следующая стрела ослепила, возникнув из ниоткуда. Когда взрывная волна перевернула его в воздухе и с размаху ударила об пол, он из последних сил бросился в сторону. Все, чего хотелось — забиться в какую-нибудь щель и потерять там сознание. Исида сглотнул соленую железистую влагу и приподнялся. Одно из стекол в очках треснуло. Прислушался к гудению реяцу, окружающей Рюкена — определенно оно стало слабее. Последние две атаки отняли порядочно сил, и, похоже, Исида все же зацепил его Волькором. Он ощупал пояс — трубка была на месте. Последний шанс. Если атака провалится, он не сможет увернуться от ответного удара. А значит — попрощается с возможностью вернуть силы. С возможностью заслужить одобрение отца. И получить немного тепла. Черт. Как глупо.

Исида улыбнулся, собирая последние силы. Трубка вибрировала между пальцев, ее содержимое рвалось наружу. Он оттолкнулся от пола, взмывая в воздух и с разворота швыряя трубку в Рюкена. Исида набрал в грудь воздуха, готовый выкрикнуть «Хейзен!», и увидел, как Рюкен поднял лук, раскрываясь. Время замерло. Ток крови медленно пульсировал в барабанных перепонках. Исида смотрел на точку, куда устремился поток выпушенной им рейши — сердце Рюкена. Воздух был горячим и густым, он застыл в легких, обжигая их. Жидкий страх залил внутренности, страх такой сильный, что мир перевернулся, рассыпался на осколки и ударил в грудь.

— Грац! — в последний момент сорвалось с губ, изо рта хлынула кровь, когда он, выворачиваясь, переформировал тип атаки.

Трубка врезалась Рюкену в грудь, разлетелась пятью лучами, накрывая его плотным куполом. Шипела рейши, реяцу Рюкена гудела на низкой, тревожной ноте, продавливая выстраивающуюся из пяти блоков темницу. Как только все лепестки сомкнутся, можно будет выдохнуть. Исида застыл, глядя, как стены тюрьмы сливаются в единое целое. С тихим шипением сошлись плотным бутоном и замерли. Исида стоял, всматриваясь в глянцевый каркас и не веря своим глазам. У него получилось? Получилось! 

Исида вытер рот и упал на колени, упираясь ладонями в пол. Тюрьма должна удержать Рюкена не меньше, чем на пятнадцать минут. За это время можно отдышаться, переодеться в чистое, сказать поверженному отцу, что тот его недооценил…

Раздался треск, словно с потолка отвалился огромный кусок штукатурки. Заскрежетал по нервам, заставляя поднять голову. Правый верхний блок тюрьмы шел трещинами, взламываемый изнутри пылающим наконечником. Исида распахнул глаза, силясь встать. И в этот миг блок разлетелся. Рюкен натягивал лук и кривился. 

— Какое убожество.

Последнее, о чем подумал Исида, глядя, как к нему направляется стрела — он, по крайней мере, заставил отца взять лук в обе руки. А потом сокрушительный удар в грудь разнес его сознание в пыль.  
***

— Измотай душу и тело, доведи до предела. А потом попади из духовного лука в точку на девятнадцать миллиметров правее сердца. — Голос смешивался с шорохом шагов, и Исида не был уверен, что ему это не снится. — Единственный способ вернуть духовную силу квинси.

Он снова отключился.  
***

Что-то изменилось. 

Словно Исида вернулся домой после долгих блужданий. 

Это смерть? 

Кончики пальцев щекотали частицы рейши. Они танцевали вокруг, складываясь в хаотичный узор. Исида вспомнил. Финальная атака Рюкена. Она словно выбила пробку, сдерживавшую силы. Грудь пекло, рана пульсировала и болезненно ныла. Исида прислушивался к себе, отмечая, как оживает его тело, как включаются возможности, с которыми он давно попрощался. От облегчения захватывало дух. Глаза открывать не хотелось.

Раздался шорох. Исида чувствовал присутствие Рюкена так остро и так четко, словно мир был образцом на предметном столике микроскопа. Зашуршала ткань — Рюкен присел на корточки. Когда на живот легла прохладная ладонь, Исида вздрогнул. 

— Я мог бы поклясться… — прошептал Рюкен. Ладонь прошлась по груди, и от этого прикосновения рана отозвалась тупой болью. — Почему ты не использовал Хейзен? — оборвал он себя.

Исида молчал. Как передать тот липкий ужас, когда он понял, что едва не убил отца? Он не оценит. Это, в конце концов, просто смешно. Тот мог защититься лучше любого другого, и было бы идиотизмом недооценивать его.

— Ты мог если не уничтожить меня, то серьезно ранить.

Исида молчал.

Ладонь на животе потеплела, палец обвел пупок, и Исида сглотнул. Рюкен продолжал его гладить, а Исида расслаблялся с каждым прикосновением. Он тянулся к ним, не в силах сдерживаться. Отец так редко прикасался к нему.

— Какая же ты все-таки бестолочь, — рука исчезла, и Исида крепко сжал челюсти, сдерживая сухой всхлип. 

Раздался звук расстегиваемой ширинки, шуршание ткани. Дыхание Рюкена было спокойным и размеренным, таким же, как ритмичный шорох кожи о кожу. Если зажмуриться, то все звуки кажутся более громкими. Исида сам не знал, почему так. Кажется, мозг сосредотачивался на одном типе сигналов. Бред какой-то лезет в голову, какая разница, черт возьми, почему с закрытыми глазами Исиде лучше слышно дыхание Рюкена? Вдохи стали глубже, прерывистее, а шорох ладони — интенсивнее. Исида ловил каждый звук, отсчитывая секунды до финала. Теперь мертвую тишину подвала нарушали быстрые короткие хрипы, звонкие шлепки и скрип бетонной крошки под каблуками. Шлепки зачастили, слились в один, а потом оборвались одним гортанным выдохом. Исида смаковал пульсирующую тишину и считал: пять, четыре, три, два… Звук застегиваемой ширинки. Шорох подошв по полу.

Рюкен поправил манжеты и одернул пиджак — такие знакомые звуки. Щелкнула крышка зажигалки, тихо загудел и сразу же оборвался огонек. От дыма в горле запершило, и надо бы сказать Рюкену, чтобы проваливал. Но Исида лежал, слушая, как едва заметно потрескивает тлеющий от каждой затяжки табак. 

Сигарета упала с тихим шелестом, стукнул каблук, затаптывая окурок. 

— Я готов посмотреть сквозь пальцы на твое неразумное поведение, — тихо уронил Рюкен. — Но только в этот раз. — Он зашагал прочь. 

Скрипнула дверь.

— И да. Запишись на обследование — мне не нравится твоя частота сердечных сокращений.

Дверь захлопнулась.

От пола несло холодом, все тело болело, а кожу саднило так, словно по ее каждому миллиметру прошелся гигантский наждак. Но Исида продолжал лежать, думая о том, что сбывшиеся желания — это череда оживших кошмаров, главное правило которых — ни о чем не мечтать. Болела грудь — на девятнадцать миллиметров правее сердца.


End file.
